War of the Light Part II
War of the Light Part II is an Episode pack released on November 11th, 2014 for subscribers and on November 18th, 2014 for non-subscribers. The fate of the entire Emotional Spectrum hangs in the balance of an uneasy alliance between Green Lantern Hal Jordan and Sinestro in War of the Light Part II. Feeling that love has been endangered by this relentless war, Carol Ferris and the Star Sapphires have also come to Earth to restore their own entity and to stop the strife…and all who get in their way. War of the Light Part II is the 12th episode pack. Access to the episode content is available to members with an active subscription and a combat rating of 106. Non-members may purchase access in the Marketplace for $9.99. __TOC__ Story In the core game, Green Lanterns and Sinestro Corps agents first came to Earth when their rings began to fail. They began fighting with each other, assuming their arch rivals were responsible. During the Fight for the Light episode, it was revealed that the true threat to the emotional spectrum is Brainiac, who has drained the emotional spectrum, turning all emotion into logic. The entities themselves were trapped in huge Logic Lanterns that Brainiac constructed to contain and transform them. The corps attack, and when these Logic Lanterns are destroyed, the corps think the entities are freed, and the victory is theirs. Sinestro and Hal Jordan are some of the first fighters in the war to realize what has happened and, that if they do not work together, the Emotional Entities themselves will cease to exist and their light will die out…forever. The stakes are high, which is why the Star Sapphires and the Orange Lanterns enter the war. How will the leaders of each corps save their entity from oblivion? War of the Light Part II brings the Star Sapphires to the battle as the Lantern Corps Fight to save the Emotional Spectrum. These fierce, powerful and passionate Corps fight for the entity of love, making the battle between good and evil not so black and white. Content Characters Locations Equipment Missions Challenges *Spark of Parallax Duos *Spark of Ion Alerts Raids *Operation: Love and War Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Base Items Feats *War of the Light Part II Feats News *Release Notes *Announcement *Creative Director Letter Trailer Trivia *Among the 24 mist-empowered individuals, four of which are references to the Blackest Night comic storyline in which Scarecrow, Flash, Lex Luthor, and Wonder Woman were given yellow, blue, orange and violet power rings respectively. The exceptions are the Atom, which was temporarily recruited into the Indigo tribe, but there is no such mist in the game, and Mera, who was given a red ring in the comics but is not involved in the game. Gallery File:WaroftheLightIIClean.png WaroftheLightPtII1.jpg WaroftheLightPtII2.jpg B2wJ3coIIAAAKcP.jpg WaroftheLightPtII3.jpg WaroftheLightPtII4.jpg WWLuthorWarOfTheLightII.jpg File:148421510152601422633472832987198052151882n.jpg File:DCUOAvariceImpurity.jpg File:CharacterSelectBackgroundDLC12.png|Character Select Background Category:DLC Category:War of the Light Part II Category:Episode Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Star Sapphire Corps Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Orange Lantern Corps